Hunters, Huntsmen, and Huntresses
by Redemption4life
Summary: Have been through an unimaginable childhood and trained by the finest, the lone hunter finds himself in a new world after touching one of the artifacts his teacher sent him. Here he finds a somewhat familiar yet different world waiting for him. How will he do in this world? WARNING: MC constant swearing
1. Prologue

**A/N: The hype is real. I am so crazed about the return of Hunter X Hunter though I do expect at least a 65% chance that Yoshihiro will take another absence… Never mind that, at least we get to know what the hell it will be like in the New world: The Dark Continent! Anyway without further ado, enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except story and OCs, RWBY and Hunter X Hunter are owned by their respective creators.**

"Hey kid, why did you attack me?"

In the slums of a city stood a man crossing his arms over a teen laying on the bags of trash, injured.

'Yorknew City'

Surrounding them was the seedy side of the city. Masking itself, the city was said to be one of the most prosperous and reputable in the world, having crime rates the lowest as well as its economic and social status being one of the tops. But in reality, under the mask, the city was plagued with corruption.

Crime rates were actually one of the highest. Drug, Prostitution, Money. All of these things could be easily attained. But probably the most important thing would be the valuable rare artifacts in the auctions as these auctions can go from 1,000,000jennies to beyond people's imaginations. It is said that an object sold for 10,000 jennies may go up to billions if not millions of dollars.

How they cover the crimes you may ask? Simple, Cooperation. The mafia families don't stir up trouble as well as giving generous 'donations' and the government will turn away from a crime scene, perhaps even helping them cover it up for the sake of the reputation of the city.

The teen was coughing up spit as he breathed heavily, trying to stabilize himself.

"You should know." *cough* "That head of yours is…" *cough* "... worth a lot." The teen replied with weak sarcastic tone.

Sighing, the man scratched his head as if he was annoyed by the situation.

"Geez, didn't I say that I apologizes for what I had done." He complained talking to himself. In that moment, the teen launched himself for another attack.

With a swing, he attacked the man with the pocket knife he previously tried to use. However…

 **CRACK!**

The man had easily anticipated the attack and ducked, giving the teen an elbow to the stomach. The teen spitted out more spit before being sent back by the powerful force he had received.

"For a kid, you pretty resilient for one." The man said, cleaning his hands as if he was finished with the fight but was interrupted with an attempted surprise attack from the teen. He dodged the attempt with a counterattack of his own, sending the kid flying hitting against the wall.

Hitting against the wall, the teen fell to the ground helplessly as he had taken too much damage from the hit. Struggling to keep himself to stand up, the teen went unconcious. The man walked towards the boy in which an unknown object flew past the side of his head.

Noticing something flying past him, he found a tiny sparrow in front of the boy as if it was attempting to protect it.

"Well, this is interesting…"

* * *

Standing in the pitch darkness, the boy looked around him. It was pitch blackness around him with nothing remotely alive. Perhaps this was the afterlife...

 _Am I dead? Is it over? Ah, %^ &* it, at least I can apologizes to her…_

Suddenly a dash of light appeared as it glowed towards him.

 _What?_

The thought was interrupted as soon the light engulfed him.

* * *

As soon as he opened his eyes, the boy found himself staring at the starry night sky. He pushed himself up only to see that the man and his pet sparrow interacting with each other. They were in a nearby park.

"Hm? It seems that you're awake." Said the man as he was finishing feeding the sparrow. Seeing that his master had awoken, the bird flew back to him, landing on his head.

"It seems that the little guy was worried about you." The man said with a smirk.

"Yea, so what do you want, old man?" asked the kid as he was suspicious of him. He was readying himself in case if he was planning to attack him.

However instead the man was taking off his gloves in which the kid couldn't guess what he was going to do.

"Taking one of my hits is a pretty admirable task as most people don't realize what is behind it." claimed the man as he was taking off his glove, "And seeing that you can take more than one hit means something and so I gonna give you a test."

Not wanting to fall for any of his tricks, the teen jumped off the bench he was resting, preparing himself for anything that was coming his way.

"Hey, can you see this?" The man asked, raising his hand in the air. A slight light appeared, enveloping the hand.

The teen somewhat relaxed at the lack of physical response however he did not have guard lowered. As a child he had seen this light various times in his life but he never gave too much thought of it.

"... Yea…" answered the teen. The man stopped and gripped his chin with his hand as if he was thinking. The teen stared at him confusingly

With a smile, the man proclaimed as he pointed at the teen, "That does it! You're going to be my new disciple!"

"WHAT?!"

"Well then, let's go, newbie!" Ging said pointing in a random direction, "To Dinner!"

"WAIT THE $%^& SEC! You can't just go proclaiming random people as your disciple just like that!" Yelled the teen in anger and annoyance. However the man was already walking away, expecting the kid to follow.

"Hold on a second, if you're trying to take me in as your child. I don't need it! I can take hell fine of myself, asshole!" Yelled the teen. This time, the man turned to him with a serious look.

"Hey kid, you're making a mistake. It's not I sympathize you as an orphan. I damn well can't take care of my own son let alone another kid." He explained. He points to the teen and said "It's just that I hate having great treasures like you lying around in these dumps. I'm gonna polish you into a diamond that can't be compared to anyone in this world!"

"The hell are you saying, asshole?" Asked the kid even more confused than before.

With a smirk, the man raised his arm in the air as the light before appeared and seemed to concentrate into his fist. Smashing his fist into the ground, it created a sudden rumble in the park surprising the kid himself. As the rumble stopped, the man removed his fist from the ground, leaving a huge dent in it.

"Well? What do you think?" Asked the man.

"The hell was that?" Asked the kid in surprise

"It's Nen. A force that dwells within all living beings in this world." Explained the man, "By manipulating it, we as hunters can create miracles beyond people's imagination."

Shaking himself off the sudden shake, he asked, "Then what the hell does it have to do with me?"

The man smiled and asked "You told me that you can see the light around my arm, correct?"

"Yea, so what?"

"Normally a person's aura can only be activated by someone's help but you activated by your own." Explained the man, "In order words, you are a genius and seeing that you are loved by animals, no doubt that you'll be a great hunter. It would be a waste not training you."

Hunters, people with special abilities that devoted their lives to dangerous tasks that normal people could not think to do. Not only finding treasure but also protecting species of animals, tomes of knowledge and even upholding the peace in society. It was said that the most famous and richest people in the world were hunters.

The kid gulped as he looked at his hands. Did he actually have the potential?

"Hey, could you really teach me all that stuff?" Asked the kid raising his head.

"Come on, let's get some grub!" The man proclaimed. He was already walking away from him.

"Hey, stop ignoring me. At least give me your %^&*ing name if you want me to be your disciple." Growled the teen annoyed by his personality.

"My name? It's Gin and yours?" He asked.

The teen hesitated for a bit as he usually does with strangers, especially ones that took in 'students' just like that. He was used to be private about his identity, wanting to reveal as little as possible. But for some reason, this man was different from the people he usually met. The boy could not sense the slightest malice from him but . To him, it was nothing he felt before and yet it was calming. As if his aura was that of a sun, devoid of any darkness.

"Well?"

"... Sparrow"

 **And… done. What did you think? Cool, if it was good. Ok I'll fix it, if it was bad. Don't have much to say so bye!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Wanting to make this longer but… didn't really have the time so… here you go**

 **Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter and RWBY are created by their respective creators.**

"Here is the guy."

The 'guy' was pushed forward by the hooded figure in the back. The authorities gulped at him.

The 'guy', in actuality, was a 'class A' criminal and was said to be on par with the Phantom Troupe as rumored by various other blacklist hunters that went after him. Having known Nen, it was known that he had terrorized the cities by simply just rampaging throughout the city with his strength and almost indestructible force.

But nevertheless he was still captured. Being restrained by special gear used to seal the usage of Nen as well as restraining his every movement, the criminal wouldn't able to escape. And even if he did, the chance of him running away would be little to naught as the person that captured him was an individual that was considerably stronger than him.

"Thank you for your hard work, Mr. Sparrow. We hope that you will continue to contribute to the Hunter's association." Stated the officer as the other authorities escorted the criminal into the special transportation prepared for him.

"Just put the money in my account." Sparrow said, walking away with a wave of his hand.

"Understood…" the officer said trembling as he bowed his head in respect.

It was an usual request that the authorities had made to the Hunter's Association. The police were unable apprehend the criminal and needed to enlist Blacklist Hunters to hunt the person down. Originally the police didn't believe that they would receive a response as they believed that the Hunter Association was reorganizing itself after the elections.

President Netero had been killed in action and the association had gone through an election, electing Cheadle, a senior hunter, to be president.

However the request was answered by Sparrow as he agreed to hunt down the individual.

Having trained by Ging for about 2 years before taking the Hunter's Exam at the age of 12, Sparrow had spent the last 6 years trying to find Ging in which he did, taking him at least 4 of those years. On journey finding him, he had met other professional hunters such as Biscuit, Morey, and Kaito, his senior, as well as having met the president himself, Netero. Eventually after finding him, Sparrow had became a Blacklist Hunter, hunting down criminals as well as taking on groups such as the Phantom Troupe (which was probably the only target he could not take down).

Through his efforts, skills, and a little bit of luck, he was awarded with a star, having made a huge contribution to the law enforcement by taking down the dangerous class A criminals that no one could seem to stop. He became feared and titled by both Hunters and Criminals as 'The Hound' for both his tracking skills and stubbornness.

However for our little dog here, he was bored by the lack of 'prey' to go after.

Having finished the mission, Sparrow grunted in disbelief as he carried his gigantic weapon. The target was nothing special and the fact that he was easy to locate, made the hunt less enjoyable. He thought that the criminal would at least have some brains and hide but it turns out that he was nothing but brawn as he himself appeared to challenge Sparrow himself.

Perhaps he might become a temp hunter with this kind of boredom.

Cursing the boredness he was experiencing, a little bird pecked him in the neck.

"Hey, Yea, Yea, I got it. I'll feed you soon." Explained Sparrow, petting the woodpecker that was resting on his shoulder. Pecker was its name due to its love for pecking his master's neck, much to Sparrow's dismay.

*Ring*

Sparrow's cell phone was ringing.

He looked at it.

It was Ging.

Picking the phone, he answered "What do you want, Ging?"

"Yo, Sparrow, I got something for you waiting at the Hunter's Association." Ging explained, "It's some kind of artifact that I found a while back. Don't really know what it is so I'm giving it to you."

Annoyed with his teacher's attitude and the sudden gift, Sparrow asked "The hell you mean there's an artifact you're making me take care of, aren't you the expert?!" Unfortunately Ging hung up.

"UGHHHH, you got to be %^&*ing kidding me!" He yelled, almost crushing his phone. His teacher was as annoying as hell, leaving him things that were a constant nuisance for him. He remember the time where he left an entire statue artifact where he was living, giving him the excuse of 'I'm busy' to his pupil.

Having no choice, he redirect himself to the direction of the Hunter's Association, seeing that he had no choice.

Coming out of shower, Sparrow dried with a towel. He had retrieve the book from the Hunter' Association and had returned home in which was a simple apartment flat. It wasn't his style to buy one of those high class mansion.

All he needed was his own room, a bathroom and a kitchen so he could eat.

Redressing in his outfit, he fed Pecker with his usual millet. While the bird wa happily eating the food provided for him, Sparrow redirect his attention to the artifact his master left him.

It was an ancient tome of some sort. He picked it up, trying to figure out the words on the tome as he had some experience with ancient languages as he was taught be an Artifact Hunter. Trying to decode the language, he could only make out some of the words.

"Story… of Grimm and Hunters?"

It was an amusing name for an ancient tome, especially one that has been probably been thousand years from the looks of it.

Wanting to see what was inside, he opened it. Suddenly as soon as he opened the book, the tome started to shoot out light, startling Sparrow as he dropped it and himself to the ground.

"What the hell?!"

Then the book soon created a vortex, sucking everything inside as if it were a black hole.

"Holy shit!"

Sparrow instinctively grabbed Pecker and his weapon before smashed it to the ground, trying to hold on to it so that they wouldn't get sucked up by the tome. However it was in vain as soon the vortex becomes bigger and stronger as it soon picked up him and his weapon, pulling them into it.

Eventually Sparrow could not hold on any longer and he, Pecker and his weapon found themselves into the vortex in which it closed.

 **Soon this was pretty boring… Sorry but thanks to my busy schedule, there isn't much of an opening in my imagination and thus this lame beginning. Perhaps it will be better later in the story…**


End file.
